


Smoothing it Over

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Healer Hermione Granger, Massage, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione is exhausted from a long week of work. She comes home to a sweet surprise :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Smoothing it Over

Hermione walked through the door. What a relief it was to be home. Work had nearly brought her to her knees. It had been a long day-no- a long week. She was exhausted to say the least. She couldn’t wait to snuggle up next to Severus on the sofa and read together. That was the only thing that had gotten her through the week. 

She saw the usual vase full of flowers on the table. This time it had the most beautiful bouquet of red roses that she had ever seen. She hadn’t meant to gasp out loud. Last week had been tulips, the week before carnations. The list went on: peonies, violets, chrysanthemums, marigolds, etc. He always had something on that table at the end of the week. The origin of this tradition she could never remember, but it was one of her favorites. She walked to the table to inhale the delicious scent when she noticed petals on the floor. She was going to have to clean this up. It took her a second more to realize they formed a path toward the bedroom. She felt her cheeks flush and a little spark of excitement go through her. _What was he up to?_

She walked down the hall and opened the door to their bedroom. He was sitting on the foot of the bed, looking expectant yet content.

“Severus?” She breathed as she looked around the room, “what’s all this?” She nearly teared up. There were rose petals perfectly scattered over the bed and a few on the floor. He had lit candles and she heard soft music coming from somewhere.

“You’ve had a long week, don’t think I haven’t noticed.” She felt tears prick at her eyes. “You bust your arse at Mungo’s all day every day, love. You deserve a break… come here,” he instructed. She happily enveloped herself in his arms. He rubbed her back and tucked her hair behind her ears. He held her for a minute before continuing, “take your clothes off and lay down.”

“Pardon?” She giggled and looked up at him.

“We can do that later if you’d like, but for now just let me take care of you.”

She smiled and kissed him before pulling her clothes off with a bit of his help.

“On your stomach,” he directed. She obliged.

She felt him moving behind her and it was moment before she felt something warm make a quick line down her back. It smelled wonderful, like vanilla. _Oh!_ He was rubbing some sort of massage oil into her back and it was _good._

“Oh Merlin, Severus.” He chuckled at that.

“Your muscles, Hermione,” he noted dryly, “Jesus Christ, what are they doing to my poor wife?” He teased.

“Working me half to death,” she joked.

She could have fallen asleep at his touch. Her whole body relaxed at his attentions. They chatted idly while he spent the next couple of hours massaging her entire body, head to toe. She felt like she’d been born again. The tension in her shoulders was gone… _for now_ , she reminded herself. She didn’t care, she felt amazing. She felt the tingly cleansing charm he sent over her body, getting rid of any excess oil. She ran her hands down herself, soft as a baby too. She closed her eyes and felt something cover her torso. She opened her eyes and saw one of his t shirts. She snatched it up immediately and pulled it on. _Merlin, it smelled of him too._

“Oh, quit smelling it you twit,” he teased, kissing the top of her head before crawling onto the bed next to her.

“I love you, Severus.”

“I love you too.” He pulled her closer and she rested her head against him. He handed her a glass of water. She took a sip before handing it back to him.

“Thank you, you’re the best. Do you know that?” She asked.

“Mmm, just trying to emulate you, dear,” he replied. She swatted lovingly at him. 

He made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
